


Ang Huling El Bimbo (Sa panaginip na lang pala, mahal)

by kaisoouwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Theatre Artist, Angst, M/M, Mention of Death, bakit ko nga ba pilit sinasaktan ang sarili ko?, eraserheads - ang huling el bimbo, side pair chansoo, singer/dancer jongin, singer/dancer kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoouwu/pseuds/kaisoouwu
Summary: "lahat ng pangarap ko'y bigla lang natunawsa panaginip na lang pala kita maisasayaw"minsan iniisip ni Jongin na sana buong buhay na lamang siyang managinip.





	Ang Huling El Bimbo (Sa panaginip na lang pala, mahal)

**Author's Note:**

> So... well, 2 days ko lang naman itong sinulat haha (I'm such a douche mga be) So ayun po. Para itong fic na'to sa mga kaisoo enthusiast na mahilig sa salitang pain. Ever since I started shipping and loving KaiSoo, natutunan ko rin at nabuhay rin ako sa motto na,
> 
> 'Wow, I love Pain'
> 
> Anyways, daming satsat. Para sa lahat 'to ng kaisoo shippers. Credits din po pala ng super super sa ating new established tagalog prompt bot @/kaisoo_aus paki-follow, support sila kung may twitter kayo labyu!

Nag-simula ang lahat noong kolehiyo sila sa isang unibersidad sa probinsya. Si Do Kyungsoo na isang senior at miyembro ng theatro at nasa huling taon na ng kolehiyo samantalang si Kim Jongin naman ay sophomore at baguhan palang sa pag-sali ng theatre play at hindi pa ganoon kagaling umakto.

Bagaman tahimik si Jongin at madalas na nasa tabi ay mabilis siyang makasalamuha. Magaling rin makisama ang binata. Tahimik siyang nanonood kasama ang kaibigan niyang si Sehun at pinanonood ang practice nila Kyungsoo. Hindi muna kasama ang mga new members dahil inatasan muna sila na panoorin kung paano mag-perform ang seniors. Pero sa kadadaldal ni Sehun ay hindi niya magawang makapag-focus,

"Ang galing niya hindi ba?" mapanuksong tanong ni Sehun sa kanya. Napa-buntong hininga nalang si Jongin. Eto nanaman ang matalik na kaibigan at irereto nanaman siya kay Kyungsoo. Pero sa kabila non ay hindi niya maiwasang sumangayon.

Oo ang galing niya nga. Kuhang-kuha niya ang madla.. pati na'rin ako.

Bulong niya sa sarili bago marahas na lumingon sa likod ng may marinig siyang mga lalaki na pinag-uusapan si Kyungsoo at parang mga dalaga na kinukurot sa ng mga nanay sa singit. Kahit naman kasi lalaki si Kyungsoo ay hindi maitatanggi ang ganda nito na mukhang ipinagkait sa ibang mga dalaga.

Hindi katangkaran ngunit sakto at bagay lang sa kaniya ang height nito. Mapuputi at makikinis na kutis, tila isang perlas na nakuha pa sa pinaka-malaki at well-breed clam. Ang mga mata nito na hindi man normal sa mata ng iba na malaki at bilugan ay talagang nakakaakit, isama pa ang mahahaba nitong pilik-mata. At higit sa lahat, ang talaga namang nakaka-agaw atensiyon nitong hugis pusong labi.

"Hoy pre! Ano na? Baka bigla ka nalang lumuhod sa harap ni Kyungsoo at pakasalan siya. Ligawan mo muna!" sinamaan na lamang ni Jongin ng tingin si Sehun. Ang hilig talaga mang-alaska ng loko! Samantalang pag siya ang inaasar, nagw-walk out.

"Tigilan mo'ko Sehun. Bago mo'ko unahin, bat di kaya lovelife mo muna atupagin mo? Kyungsoo ka ng Kyungsoo eh andiyan si Luhan!" balik niya at ambang hahampasin naman siya ng kaibigan. Bumelat nalang siya bago tumayo at pumunta sa isang dance studio. Aaralin niya pa ang El Bimbo. Ayaw niyang mapahiya kay Kyungsoo.

Silang dalawa kasi ang lead role, at kahit na lalaki si Kyungsoo ay mas pinili siya ng administrasyon ng theatro at mga kamiyembro na siya ang gumanap bilang bidang babae. Sa pinagpalang lahat naman ay siya ang kapareha nito. Love talaga ako ni Lord!

Nang makapasok si Jongin ay hindi na niya inabala pang isara ang pinto. Inilabas na niya ang telepono at ikinonekta ito sa isang bluetooth speaker bago patugtugin ang, 'Ang Huling El Bimbo' ng Eraserheads.

Kamukha mo si paraluman

Nung tayo ay bata pa

At ang galing galing mong sumayaw

Mapa boogie man o cha cha

Ngunit ang paborito

Ay ang pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo

Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw

Nakakatindig balahibo

Hindi maitatangging isa ito sa paboritong kanta ni Jongin at hindi kailanman ay pagsasawaan. Kahit kasi luma na ito ay wala pa'rin itong kupas sa pag-bibigay ng ibang klaseng pakiramdam sa mga taong nakikinig o nakaka-relate sa kanta na ito.

Nasa ikalawang verse na siya ng kanta ng mapakinggan ang lyrics nito,

Habang tayo'y magkaakbay

At dahang dahang dumudulas

Ang kamay ko sa makinis mong braso

Napa-tigil siya at naimagine niya ang sarili na hinahaplos ang makinis at malamyos na kutis ni Kyungsoo. Napalunok na lamang siya at napa-iling. Jongin! Focus ano ba!?

Hininto niya ang kanta at inulit simula sa umpisa. Sinimulan niya ulit sumayaw,

Isa, dalawa, tatlo,

Naka-aktong tila hawak ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at nagpapahinga ang isa sa makitid na bewang nito. Ano kayang pakiramdam ng kamay at bewang ng nakatatanda sa kanyang mga palad?

Muling napahinto ang binata at inis na lamang na ginulo ang buhok. Hindi niya lubos maisip na isang senior-singer theatre play artist lang ang makakapag-pawala sa konsentrasyon niya. Pakiramdam niya tuloy ay siya na ang pinaka-walang kwentang mananayaw dahil hindi man lang niya matapos ang isang buong kanta.

Ito talaga ang ayaw niya simula palang bata siya. Ang hindi makapag-perform ng maayos.

"Jongin, may problema ba?" agad na nagpantig ang dalawa niyang tenga at tila naestatwa nalang sa kinatarayuan nito. Mainit ang paligid pero mas lalo atang uminit dahil sa binatang batid niya ay kasama na niya sa iisang kwarto. Inalog-alog niya pa ang ulo dahil baka imahinasyon niya lang na naririnig si Kyungsoo dahil kanina niya pa ito pinagpapantasyahan---teka, hindi, iniisip--- hindi, hindi rin! Ugh! Abnormal ka Jongin!!! 

"Hyung?" tawag niya na parang isang ligaw na tuta bago lumingon sa likod. Nahagip niya ang kanyang hininga. Si Kyungsoo na tila nasa bukana ng daanan ng kalangitan. Nakatayo ito sa pinto at nagdagdag pa ng epekto ang ilaw na nasa likod niya na lumalabas na tila isa siyang anghel na bumaba sa kalangitan.

"Ang ganda" parang wala sa sarili niyang sabi at kita niya ang pagtataka kay Kyungsoo,

"Huh?"

AAAaaaAaAHHHhhAaAAHhhhHhHHhHAAAaaaAaaaAAAhHhHAaaHhHh baliw ka Jongin!! NakakahiyaaaAaaAAaa!! sigaw niya sa isip at marahang kinalma ang sarili. Sapat na ang isang beses na pagpapahiya sa sarili, hindi na siya uulit.

At sana nga hindi na diya umulit pa.

"A-ah.. Hindi ko kasi makuha yung sayaw pag-dating sa 2nd verse" sabi niya at napakamot sa batok sanhi ng hiya na nararamdaman sa sarili. Humagikhik si Kyungsoo na nagpalamlam sa puso niya at naramdaman niya itong muntik mawala sa lokasyon. Ano bang nangyayari sa akin? Lipat nalang kaya ako ng univ.? O kaya shift ako ng business ad? aaAAAHHhHhHHAAaaaaAaaAHHh

Sa totoo lang nahihiya na siya sa sarili niya kasi kanina pa siya sumisigaw sa isip. Pero mas maganda yun kesa gawin niya ng may makakarinig at makakakita hindi ba?

"Ganun ba? Okay lang yan. May isang buwan pa tayo bago ang pagtatanghal. Tara sabay ka samin nila Baekhyun. Kakain kami" sumibol naman ang galak at paghanga sa binata. Ang bait talaga nito at maalaga sa mga nakakabata sa kanya—Aray. Tahimik siyang nasaktan sa naisip. Yun ang pinaka pumipigil kay Jongin na umamin kay Kyungsoo. Masyado kasi itong mabait at maalaga, kapatid ang turing niya sa lahat. Ayaw man sabihin kay Kyungsoo at umaktong merong sila, pero paasa at pa-fall ang binata.

"Naku! Hindi na. Magppractice pa kasi ako. Pag tapos ko nalang siguro dito, tsaka ako kakain" mahina na sabi niya. Sa totoo lang gutom na siya dahil verb—este pandesal na may pancit canton at tig-sampung pisong panulak lang ang inumagahan niya kanina. Natatakam at nais magpa-good shot kay Kyungsoo ngunit hindi pwede. Kailangan niyang mag-ensayo para hindi mapahiya at masira ang play nila ng dail lang sa isang baguhan na tulad niya. Unang beses niya ito at huli naman na para sa mga senior. Ayaw niyang maging dahilan na magkaroon ng panget na alaala ang mga seniors sa huling semestre at huling taon.

Kita niya kung paano sumeryoso si Kyungsoo. Nawala ang matatamis nitong ngiti sa labi bago umiling,

"Hindi. Jongin. Sumabay ka sa amin. Paniguradong gabi ka na matatapos kakaensayo. Ang payat-payat mo. Tinanong ko si Sehun at nabanggit niya na bihira ka lang makakain ng tatlong beses sa isang araw dahil mas pinipili mo ang pag-sasayaw," litanya ni Kyungsoo sa harap niya. Para lang siyang pinapagalitan ng nanay niya. Hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti sa naiisip. Ganito rin kaya magalit si Kyungsoo kapag hindi ako naka-attend ng date namin?

Namula na lamang si Jongin sa pinag-iisip,

"Pero dancing is life" mahinang bulong niya sa sarili at ipinagdarasal na sa sarili niya lang iyon nasabi. Baka kasi tuluyan siyang mabadshot kay Kyungsoo at sukuan siya ni kupido (naks rhymeeee!!!)

"Tsk. Halika na, sasabay ka sa'min kumain!" nabalik nalang siya sa ulirat ng hablutin ni Kyungsoo ang pala-pulsuhan niya. Akma niyang babalikan ang telepono ng mapa-isip. Yung selpon makakapag-antay, ang love life hindi!

\-----

 

Dahil isang bulaklak na hindi pa totally bloomed si Jongin, pakiramdam niya ngayon ay isa siyang dahon sa paligid ng mga bulaklak. In short, kasama niya ang mga sikat at social butterfly ng department nila. Si Jongdae at Baekhyun na alam niyang bestfriend ni Kyungsoo, napansin niya rin ang Mr. Business Management 2018 na si Kim Junmyeon, at Zhang Yixing na nasa department rin nila. Wala yung isa. Yung mukhang kapre.

"Wala si Chanyeol?" lumugmok ang pagmumukha niya. Speaking of. Napaismid nalang siya bago kunin ang bote ng tubig at ito ang nilaklak. Sanay na siya na tubig lang ang laman ng katawan niya. Pakiramdam niya kasi kung kakain siya ng kanin, o kaya heavy meal ay masusuka siya dahil hindi siya sanay. Pancit canton at pandesal lang talaga, solve na solve na siya.

Nahihiya rin siyang makisalo sa kanila kasi naman, hindi naman marunong makipag-socialize ang loko. Swerte na ngalang niya at naging kaibigan niya si Sehun na hindi man halata sa pagmumukha, pala-kaibigan din. Hindi naman sa nag-hihirap siya pero.. pinalaki or lumaki lang talaga siyang matipid.

"Uy Jongin! Wag mong gawing umagahan-tanghalian-merienda-hapunan-midnight snack yang tubig!" nasamid naman siya ng banggitin ni Baekhyun yung pangalan niya.

"Baekhyun! Baka mamaya hindi ito marevive pag inatake sa puso! Pa-bigla bigla naman kasi" ganti naman ni Kyungsoo at hinimas yung.... likod niya. Kinalma nalang muna ni Jongin ang sarili bago nahihiyang iyuko ang ulo. Napunta tuloy lahat sa kanya ang atensiyon ng magbabarkada.

"Wag ka mag-alala, Baek. Sanay na'ko. tsaka tubig lang, sulit na" sabi nito at iniangat pa yung bote ng tubig na akala mo makikitagay. Sasang-ayon na sana si Baekhyun at ang iba pa ng umiling si Kyungsoo at hinakot lahat ng pagkain na nasa mesa at inilapit ito kay Jongin. Nanlaki na lamang ang mga mata niya sa hiya, Jusq. Wag kang ganyan Kyungsoo! Lalo akong maiinlab sayooo

"Kumain ka Jongin. Mahaba ang oras. Pagkatapos mo, sasamahan kitang practisin yung part mo sa play. Libre ko yan. Bawal tumanggi, magagalit ako."  napalunok na lamang siya at dahan-dahan kinuha yung kutsara at sumubo ng kanina at ulam na menudo. Pagkalunok niya ay pakiramdam niya masusuka siya. Hindi talaga siya sanay kumain ng kanin! Simula ngayon kakain na ako ng kanin huhuhu. Nakakahiya ako kay Kyungsoo!

\------

Natapos na ang libreng tanghalian ni Kyungsoo at pakiramdam ni Jongin ay sing-bigat na siya ng isang sakong bigas. Hindi naman siya body concious , sadyang di lang sanay na kumakain ng heavy meal. Simula kasi ng lisanin niya ang residensiya ng mga Kim, wala ng nagluluto ng umagahan sa kanya at naka-survive siya. Kaya hindi siya naniniwalang breakfast is the most important.

Pagkapasok nila ng theatro ay nawala na sa paningin niya si Kyunsoo kaya't naisip niyang dumiretso nalang ng dance studio at kunin ang mga naiwan niya. End naman na ang practice at wala na siyang balak mag-midnight practice dahil ngayon ang schedule ng new episode ng japanese drama na pinapanood niya, yung Spring Has Come.

Nagmamadali siyang lumabas ng school ay sasakay na sana sa toki nung may tumawag sa pangalan niya at doon niya nakita si Kyungsoo,

"Jongin! Pauwi ka na?" tanong nito sa kanya at tumango naman siya bago mapahikab. Pagod na talaga siya. Mabuti nalang at wala silang practice bukas hanggang friday. Monday, Tuesday, at Saturay lang kasi ang practice. Samantalang may klase sa Wednesday, Thursday, at Friday.

"Ah.. Oo. Ikaw din ba? H-hatid na kita?" napakamot pa siya sa batok niya kahit wala namang makati. Tila nanuyo naman ang lalamunan niya at kumabog ng malakas ang puso sa paghihintay ng sagot ni Kyungsoo. Sana pumayag, sana pumayag, sana pumayag, sana puma—

"S-sorry! Susunduin na kasi ako ni Chanyeol eh"

"Ah..a—ray.ha! Okay lang haha. Nagmamagandang loob lang naman ako. Pambawi, tutal nilibre mo ako ng lunch kanina" napatawa pa si Jongin at alam niya. Alam niya sa sarili niya na nabasag ang boses niya. Alam niya rin na narinig iyon ni Kyungsoo. Alam niya. Alam niya lahat ng nararamdaman na meron siya para sa binata. Alam niya rin. Alam na alam niya na wala siyang pag-asa kailanman kay Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, s-sorry—" akmang hahawakan siya ni Kyungsoo dahil inabot nito ang kamay niya at humakbang pa palapit ngunit hindi niya alam kung bakit, kung bakit siya umatras. Kita niya kung paano sumalamin ang sakit na nararamdaman niya sa mata ni Kyungsoo at pakiramdam niya ay mas trumiple ata ang sakit sa dibdib.

Huwag kang umakto na paramg meron kayo, Jongin. Dinaig mo pa ang jowa na niloko at iniwan.

"Ano ka ba, Soo! Okay lang haha. Sige a-alis na'ko" nag-mamadali niyang savi at tatalikod na sana ng mag-salita ulit si Kyungsoo,

"A-alam kong nahihirapan ka sa sayaw. Bukas, pagkatapos ng klase. Sabay tayo pauwi ng bahay, dun tayo mag-practice tutal mag-isa lang naman ako don" wala nalang siya sa sariling tumango at nagmamadaling umalis 

\------

Kamukha mo si Paraluman

Nung tayo ay bata pa

At ang galing galing mong sumayaw

Mapa boogie man o cha cha

Kumanta siya at ginawa ang parte niya. Ramdam niya kung paano sundan ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo ang bwat indayog niya. Pero iwinaksi niya ang nasa isip at ipinagpatuloy ang ginagawa. Itinatatak sa isip na kung ipagpapatuloy niya ang nararamdaman sa nakakatanda, mas masasaktan lang siya.

Ngunit ang paborito

Ay ang pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo

Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw

Nakakatindig balahibo

Parte na ni Kyungsoo at pakiramdam niya ay siya na ang pinaka-marupok na tao na nabubuhay. Ang boses nito ay napaka-lambot gaya ng isang tela, at ang mga balakang nito.... Malalaki at saktong-sakto sa sayaw.

Bakit kung kelan mo gustong kalimutan ang isang tao, tsaka rin naman ito lumalapit at mas lalong lumalakas ang epekto nito sayo. Para siyang isang lamok at si Kyungsoo ang apoy, na kahit alam niyang delikado ang pag-lapit kay Kyungsoo. Magpapatuloy at ipagpipilitan niya. Wala rin siyang pinagkaiba sa iba, mas pinaiiral ang nararamdaman kesa sa isinisigaw ng isipan.

Magkahawak ang ating kamay

At walang ka-malay malay

Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko,

Na umibig ng tunay

Naglakad sila dahan-dahan palapit sa isa't-isa bago iginaya ni Jongin ang kanang kamay. Tinitigan naman ito ni Kyungsoo bago ngumiti at tinanggap. Hinapit niya ito palapit sa kanya at ipinulupot ang malayang kamay sa makitid nitong baywang—nahigit niya ang kanyang mga hininga,

Gaya ng inaasahan. Perpektong-perpekto at saktong-sakto ang katawan nila para sa isa't-isa. Ang mga kamay nilang magka-siklop na tila ayaw bitawan ang isa't-isa.

Isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat, lima, anim, pito, walo, siyam, sampu...

Sampung segundo lang nagtagal sa bisig niya si Kyungsoo at hinihiling niya na sana—sana dumating yung pagkakataon na panghabang buhay na ito. Hindi lilisan. Hindi hihinto. Hindi mawawala.

"La la la laaa~ lala, lala la la la laaa~" nagkatinginan silang dalawa ng mag-sabay ang boses nila sa pag-kanta bago mag-tawanan. Sana ganito nalang.

\------

Tapos na.

Tapos na ang theatre play ni Jongin. Masaya siya na naitawid niya ang performance ng wala man lang pagkakamali o problema. Pero hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili kung bakit parang disappointed siya na tapos na ang theatre play nila samantalang noon eh halos isumpa na niya ang bawat practice na ginagawa nila.

"Tapos na ang play, pre. Wala nang pagpunta sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Wawa naman, di na masosolo~~" sinamaan niya ng tingin si Sehun. Ito ang  bungad ng matalik na kaibigan pagkatapos niyang magpalit ng damit at lumabas ng banyo.

"Seryoso. Gusto kitang ilublib sa bowl, iflash at siguraduhin kong ni daga hindi magtatangkang tulungan ka" mariin niyang sabi bago nag-mamadaling lumabas.

"Seryoso pare. Sa halos isang buwan niyong pagppractice sa bahay nila hindi ka man lang umamin? O inaya siyang lumabas? Ang gwapo mong lalaki pero ang bagal mo dumiskarte!!" napahampas nalang siya sa noo sa pangangaral ni Sehun. Tangina, oo. Kung siya lang talaga, matagal niya ng ginawa iyon, umamin, manligaw, at sisiguraduhing pasasagutin si Kyungsoo pero hindi. Madaling sabihin pero mahirap gawin at higit sa lahat—

"May boyfriend yung tao pare. Mag-tigil ka nga" huminto si Sehun sa paglalakad kaya nilingon niya ito. Seryoso lang ang mukha nito, okay fine. Lagi itong seryoso pero ngayon, masasabi mong seryoso talaga siya. ewan. basta ganun.

"Edi sulutin mo." tila na-eskandalo naman siya sa sinuggest ni Sehun. Palibhasa kasi hindi na kailangan manulot dahil single na single si Luhan!

"Tangina pre. Hibang ka na. Ano nalang iisipin ni Kyungsoo? At nung ibang tao? Respeto nalang kahit kay Kyungsoo. At alam kong masasaktan siya kung gagawin ko man yun. Mahal niya si Chanyeol, alam ko yun. Alam na alam ko. Okay lang na ako ang masaktan at mahirapan. Tangina, magkamatayan na, wag lang siya." parang isang love sick niyang sabi. Wala siyang alam sa mga ganitong bagay o kung ano ang pagmamahal, totoong meaning ng pagmamahal pero alam niyang ito yun, ito yung tamang pagmamahal. Pagpaparaya sa mahal mo. Yung mas okay ng ikaw yung masaktan kesa siya kasi alam mong doble ang balik sayo.

"Mukhang nakalimutan ka atang isama sa tatlong paring martyr ah."

"Pakyu"

Dumiretso nalang sila ng canteen at namili ng pagkain. Akmang maghahanap ng upuan ng tawagin silang dalawa ni Jongdae at inakay papunta sa pwesto nila.

"Sabay-sabay na tayong kumain!" nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo na katabi niya at nagsi-tanguan nalang sila.

Masaya at maingay ang pagsasalo-salo nila. Puno ng tawanan at pagka-aliw. Pinaguusapan ang plano sa future. Isang linggo nalang kasi ggraduate na ang mga seniors. Nang mapunta ang usapan dito ay nanahimik na si Jongi at tila nalugmok sa kinauupuan. Bumagsak ang kaninang banat na banat na pisngi sa kakatawa. Lumamlam rin ang mga mata niya bago mapatingin sa platong wala ng laman.

"Dika pa aalis?" napa-balikwas siya ng may kumalabit at magsalita sa gilid niya. Tumingin siya sapaligid at doon lang niya napansin na wala na ang iba, kahit si Sehun. Tumingin siya sa gilid at nakita doon si Kyungsoo. Ah.. silang dalawa nalang ang naiwan.

"Umalis na si Sehun? Hindi man lang nagpalaam" naka-nguso niyang sabi at nilaro pa ang mga daliri. Nagtataka naman siyang tumingin kay Kyungsoo ng tumawa ito. Natulala siya at napatingin na lamang sa hugis puso nitong labi. Pinapangarap niyang mahalikan at maangkin ang mga labing iyon, pero mukhang pangarap nalang lahat ng meron siya para sa binata.

"Nag-paalam siya kanina at tumango ka lang. Mukhang wala ka sa sarili, may problema ba?" namula ang mga pisngi niya, at naglakbay nanamang muli ang isip.

"Ga-graduate na kayo sa isang linggo," tumango si Kyungsoo at kita nia rin ang pagbagsak ng emosyon nito. Sa mata mo lahat makikita ang nararamdaman ng nakakatanda. Ang saya, lungkot, galit, at pagmamahal ay matatagpuan mo lang walang iba kung hindi sa mga mata nito. Napaka-expressive to the point na minsan ay nakakatakot tignan.

Inisip ni Jongin ang sunod na sasabihin ng mapag-tantong wala itong balak na magsalita. Tinitigan niya lang ang binata. Gusto niyang sabihin na mahal niya ito. Na mamimiss niya ito. Pwede naman diba? Pwede naman na kahit minsan, magawa niyang maiparamdam sa binata ang nararamdaman. Kahit wag nalang yung pagmamahal,

"Mamimiss kita" diretso at buong tapang niyang sabi. Hindi siya kumurap o nagpatianod man lang sa gulat na ekspresyo ng binata na nakapaskil sa magandang mukha nito. Tila tumigil ang mundo at tanging silang dalawa lang. Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo bag o nahihiyang mapayuko.

"Mamimiss rin kita, Jongin. Lilipat na kasi ako ng Manila pagkagraduate. Wala na akong baby brother na tuturuan sa pag-sasayaw"

Baby brother. 

Haha tangina. Hanggang sa kahuli-hulihan ata ng hininga niya, kapatid lang ang role niya sa taong mahal niya. Pero tinanggal niya ang takot. Ang pangamba. Ang pagpprotesta ng puso niya na wag, masasaktan ka lang. Paiiralin naman niya ang isip niya ngayon.

"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo." taas noo at diretsong tingin sa matang sabi nito.

"J-jongin?! M-may boyf-frie—" 

Masakit. Pero wala na siyang pakielam.

"Wala akong hinihinging kapalit. Ang gusto ko lang, marinig at malaman mo itong nararamdaman ko. Wala rin naman akong inaasahang feelings galing sayo dahil alam kong simula pa lang, kapatid ang turing mo sa akin at wala kang kasalanan dahil naramdaman ko sayo ito. Hindi kita crush, mahal kita Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal kita. At sana, gaya ng pagmamahal ko sayo, ganun rin ang gawin mong pag-mamahal kay Chanyeol. Deserve niyo ang isa't-isa. Wag mo akong alalahanin, kaya ko ang sarili ko. Malilimutan rin kita. Malilimutan ko rin itong nararamdaman ko para sayo. Mag-iingat ka sa Manila ah? Ingatan mo ang sarili mo. Huwag kang magpapagod dahil alam kong hikain ka. Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal" kinagat niya ang labi niya matapos ng iyon. Bago may malasahang maalat. Umiiyak siya. Tangina nakakahiya.

"Jongin, I'm sorry." marahang sabi ni Kyungsoo bago haplusin ang pisngi nito. Nasa canteen pa'rin sila pero gabi na at mukhang silang dalawang estudyante nalang ang nandun bukod sa tindera na hindi naman sila binibigyan ng pansin. Kanilang-kanila ang momentum.

"Hindi. Wag. Wala kang kasalanan. Don't feel bad. Ako naman ang may mali simula umpisa, may boyfriend ka pero mas pinili kong mahulog sayo. Mas pinili komg mahalin ka pero hindi naman masamang mahalin ka ng walang kapalit diba?" pilit siyang ngumingiti. Pinipigilan ang sakit na nararamdaman.

"You deserve better."

"And you're the 'better'. I deserve you. Malas nga lang at late tayong nagkakilala," pagbibiro niya. Pero hindi iyon naging sapat para mapatawa si Kyungsoo.

Umubo siya bago tumayo.

Sa pag-aakala ni Kyungsoo na aalis siya ay mabilis nitong hinawakan ang pala-pulsuhan ng binata,

"Wag kang umalis—" 

Hindi ako aalis, Kyungsoo. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo. Aalay, susuporta, magmamahal.

"Pwede ba kitang maisayaw?" tanong niya at inilahad ang palad. Naluluhang tinitigan ito ni Kyungsoo bago tumayo at tinanggap ang kamay ni Jongin.

Plinay naman ni Jongin ang 'Ang Huling El Bimbo' sa cellphone niya at nagsimulang sumayaw.

"Kamukha mo si Paraluman  
Nung tayo ay bata pa  
At ang galing galing mong sumayaw  
Mapa boogie man o cha cha  
Ngunit ang paborito  
Ay ang pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo  
Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw  
Nakakatindig balahibo  
Pagkaggaling sa eskwela  
Ay dideretso na sa inyo  
At buong maghapon ay tinuturuan mo ako"

Pagsabay niya sa kanta.

"Pwede ba kitang yakapin?" tanong niya kay Kyungsoo at ng tumango ito ay mabilis niyang ipinulupot ang mga braso at ninamnam ang bawat mga sandali.

"Hihintayin kita Kyungsoo. Kahit ilang taon pa ang lumipas."

 

\------

Ilang taon na ang lumipas. Ggraduate na si Jongin ng kolehiyo ngayong taon. Tahimik lang siyang nag-babasa ng libro niya.

"Uy Jongin!" tumaas ang ulo niya at nakita si Sehun palapit sa kanya na mukhang katatapos lang ang practice.

Sumali ng theatro si Sehun sa ika-tatlong taon nila sa kolehiyo samantalang umalis naman si Jongin. Agad siyang nag-quit ng grumaduate si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya kasi kayang sumayaw ng wala na ang inspirasyon. Tumigil na rin siya sa pagkanta at pagsayaw. Umalis rin siya sa course niya na related sa theatre arts at talagang lumipat ng business management. 

Dalawang taon na'rin pala ang nakalipas at dalawang taon na'rin siyang hindi nakikita o nakakausap man lang si Kyung soo. Pero sa dalawang taon na yun, mas lalo niya atang minahal si Kyungsoo. Hindi ata. Mas lalo niyang minahal.

"Yow'" walang gana niyang sabi. Andaming nagbago lalong-lalo na sa kanya. Kung tahimik siya dati ay mas dumoble pa ang pagkatahimik niya. Mas lalo siyang nahirapan makipag-socialize. Nag-rebelde siya simula ng umalis si Kyungsoo. Tanging libro at telepono lang ang hawak. Tanging si Kyungsoo lang ang iniisip at mga posibilidad na, paano kung parehas sila ng edad ni Kyungsoo, paano kung mas nauna niyang nakilala si Kyungsoo, paano kung hindi nalang siya lumipat ng unibersidad kung saan nakilala si Kyungsoo at hindi siya nag-hihirap ngayon.

"Eto nanaman po tayo. Kakausap nanaman sa patay," hindi nalang niya pinansin si Sehun. Alam niyang nahihirapan na ang bestfriend sa kanya pero hindi niya na talaga magawang ibalik ang sarili sa dati. Not unless lumitaw si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ipaalam na break na sila ni Chanyeol at pwede na itong maligawan.

"Uuwi na ako" nagsimula na siyang magligpit ng gamit. Andito naman na si Sehun at natupad ang pangako sa kaibigan na hihintayin niya ito. Aalis na sana siya ng magsalita si Sehun.

"Hanggang ngayon ba Jongin, siya pa'rin? Umaasa kang babalik siya? Walang paramdam si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Paniguradong masaya na sila at may sariling pamilya sa Maynila. Dalawang taon na ang lumipas. Dalawang taon mo na'rin pinahihirapan ang sarili mo. Hindi ka ba napapagod?" napalunok si Jongin,

"Mahal ko siya." yun lang ang tangi niyang sabihin.

"Pero hindi ka niya kayang mahalin," walang alam si Sehun. Wala.

"Wala akong hinihintay na kapalit." mariin niyang sabi.

"Pero hinihintay mo siya bumalik. Umaasa kang babalik siya at sasabihin rin ang mga katagang gusto mong marinig. Tama na Jongin. Sumuko ka na. Hindi ka niya mahal, at kailanma'y hindi ka niya mamahalin—"

Wala kang alam!

"TAMA NA!" mabibigat at malalim na paghinga ang binitawan ni Jongin. Napatingin ang lahat ng estudyante sa pwesto nila pero wala siyang pakielam. Wala silang alam.

"Wala kang alam, Sehun. Hindi mo alam kung gaano kasakit ang lahat. Ano bang alam mo? Hindi mo naman naransan ang tanggihan. Hindi mo naman naranasan ang maiwan. Hindi mo naman naranasang masaktan. Hindi mo naman naranasang umasa sa wala. Ano bang alam mo? Wala. Wala Sehun. Kaya pwede ba? Hayaan mo nalang ako." mabilis niyang sabi bago nagmamadaling lumabas ng eskwela at umuwi sa bahay nila ng wala sa sarili.

Pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa kwarto ay napasandal nalang siya sa pintuan at napa-hawak sa noo.

Lugmok na lugmok na siya. Nahihirapan na siya. Hindi na niya kaya. Gusto niyang makita at hanapin si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya alam kung saan mag-sisimula.

Tumunog ang telepono niya,

Lahat ng pangarap ko'y bigla lang natunaw

Sa panaginip na lang pala kita maisasayaw

Magkahawak ang ating kamay

At walang kamalaymalay

Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko

Na umibig ng tunay

Ang Huling El Bimbo. Nakakatuwa lang isipin na ang paboritong kanta ay mayroong napakalaking parte sa buhay niya.

Sinagot niya ang tawag.

At gaya ng pahiwatig ng kanta. Hindi rin maganda ang kinalabasan ng lahat. Ngayon lang naisip ni Jongin na hindi lahat ng taong nagmamahal, masaya. May mga tao talaga mapag-iiwanan at sakit ang mararamdaman.

"Hello?"

[Jongin... si Baekhyun ito] ilang taon na'rin ang lumipas bago narinig ang boses at nagparamdam ang naging kaibigan,

"Oh Baek, kamusta? M-may balita ba kay Kyungsoo?" tanong niya at marahil ay kinakabahan ay natutuwa siya. Mas naunang lumuwas si Kyungsoo sa Maynila at last year lang si Baekhyun. Nangako ito na kung sakaling mahanap si Kyungsoo ay babalitaan niya ito.

[Oo—] 

Nakaramdam siya ng tuwa at pagka-excite. Sa wakas makikita niya na'rin si Kyungsoo!

Handa na sanang magtatatalon sa tuwa si Jongin ng marinig ang mga sumunod na kataga ni Baekhyun,

[—Nahanap ko na siya Jongin. Nahanap ko ang p-puntod niya. Matagal na p-pala siyang patay, 2 years ago pa. Kwento sa akin ay isang buwan palang s-siyang nakatira dito n-ng may mangyaring hindi maganda. Alas-dose ng m-madali g araw noon, papatawid siya n-ng kalsada ng b-biglang may truck na paparating at... at.. nung gabing yun siya h-huling nakitang b-buhay—]

Tumigil ang mundo niya. Tumigil ang pag-tibok ng puso niya. Nawalan ng pag-asa pang magpatuloy sa mundo. At gaya ng nasa huling parte ng kanta, 

Sana panaginip na lang ang lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> Kailangan ko na bang ilubog ang sarili ko sa nag-babagang magma? Sa totoo lang hindi ko talaga makatulugan itong prompt niyo. Sa kadahilanang dawit ang er//eas//er//heads at Ang Huling El Bimbo pa na pinaka-paborito kong OPM.
> 
> Gusto ko lang sabihin na bukas nbukas ang tahanan namin para tumanggap ng killer ko kung sakali mang makaisip kayo ng pambawi dahil sa fic na'to. 
> 
> First time'to kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na. I'm not a pro nor neither a certified kaisoo writer heksheks.
> 
> All hail to KaiSoo.
> 
> my twitter —@/LrizAmbyt  
> support and write a fic for —@/kaisoo_aus  
> —only for kaisoo  
> —kadi is real


End file.
